


Rambling

by Plagg



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, also ive only watched what's on netflix!!, i just really love amandakko, i love pining fics so much, im not completely caught up yet!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: When a lesson with Professor Ursula doesn't quite go the way Akko wants, Amanda shows up with some ice cream to cheer her up. A bit of rambling and blushing later, they both make some confessions.





	Rambling

“Akko’s been gone for a while now,” Lotte stated as she looked up from her book.  She peered down at Sucy, who was meditating on her own bed.

Sucy cracked opened one eyes and breathed in heavily, a sly smile slipping onto her face.  “She said she was practicing conjuring spells…knowing her she probably conjured a horrible monster that’s chasing her across campus right now!”

“That’s not very funny,” Lotte sighed.  Just as she was about to lay back down, the door flung open and Akko stormed inside, slamming the door behind herself.  Bandages covered her arms and cheeks, and the smell of anti-inch cream filled the room heavily.

Akko collapsed on her bed and gathered her pillow around her face to scream in to.  She kicked her legs furiously until she tired out, though the screams simply turned into a continuous groan.

“I take it the lesson didn’t go very well?” Lotte asked. 

“All I could conjure were mosquitos!” Akko whined.  “I tried 43 times, and every time it was just more and more _mosquitos_!” 

“Well at least you could conjure something?”

“Could’ve been worse.  Could’ve been a monster.”

Lotte had no ideas on how to help, and Sucy obviously wasn’t trying to comfort.  So, it was fate that let there be a knock on the door.  “ _Hey, lemme in_!  _It’s Amanda_!”

“Door’s open,” Lotte said.  Akko whimpered when she heard the door open, not wanting anyone else to see her misery.

Amanda snickered at the sight, waving a hand in front of her nose.  “Need any more ointment, Akko?” she teased. 

Akko flipped over so she could glare, puffing her cheeks and crossing her sore, bitten-to-death arms.  “Very funny, Amanda…” she mumbled, not daring to make eye contact.  “What’re you doing here?”

“Glad you asked!” Amanda presented a bag, which upon looking inside, Akko saw contained two pints of ice cream. 

“Woah where’d you get that?!” Akko asked enthusiastically, suddenly forgetting about her pouting. 

“Let’s not worry about that; wanna come pig out with me?” Amanda asked.  If Akko would’ve actually been paying attention to Amanda, she’d have heard the nervousness that planted itself in the redhead’s voice.

“You bet!” Akko shot out of bed, accidentally knocking her head against the top bunk.  “Ow ow ow…” she seethed, rubbing the top of her head.

“Well, c’mon before you hurt yourself again…” Amanda said, quickly taking ahold of Akko’s arm. 

Sucy snickered where she sat, commenting on Amanda’s eagerness.  The look over Amanda’s shoulder didn’t go unnoticed, just unthreatened. 

* * *

 

“Thanks for this, Amanda,” Akko said as she scooped another helping of peanut butter ice cream into her mouth. 

“No prob,” Amanda said.  “It’s not every day we see you storm down the hall so upset, so I thought you could use something fun.  Those mosquitos didn’t seem like a lot of fun.”

“You saw?” Akko asked, sounding almost scared. 

Amanda froze.  Crap.  Those lessons were supposed to private, as in no one really was supposed to see them.  “Uh, yeah…I was, I was flying overhead and I just _happened_ to see you guys, uh…” she trailed off, not knowing what to say.  “Sorry?”

“No, no, it’s ok,” Akko sighed and dug into her ice cream.  “It’s just kinda embarrassing…”

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed, Akko,” Amanda said.  She put down her ice cream and scooted closer.  “I mean, look how much you’ve changed since you got here!  Do you think day-one Akko wouldn’t be amazed by you now?”

“Well…”

“C’mon, you’re really smart and awesome and you really try so hard.  You’re so positive and happy, and everything has an opportunity to be fun with you!  Being embarrassing is just part of what makes you so cute!”  Amanda’s face burned the more she rambled, but Akko needed to know this stuff, crush be damned.

“I didn’t know you felt like that…” Akko practically whispered.  “Thanks, Amanda…”

“Eh, n-no problem!” Amanda stuttered.  She internally cursed herself, looking at the pretty girl even closer.  It took everything, absolutely everything in her to keep from kissing Akko.  Gah, why did she have to be so cute?! 

“Are you OK?” Akko asked.  She furrowed her brow and leaned closer, putting a hand to the redhead’s forehead.  “Your face is all red.”

“I’m fine, promises!” Amanda leaned away, ducking out from under Akko’s reach. 

“You sure?”  It wasn’t normal for Amanda to act this nervous.  Akko was sure she was catching something, and she just wanted to help!  Someone so nice and caring, _not to mention cute_ , deserved help!

“Why don’t we just, y’know, go back to your room and chill!  That’s sounds like lots of fun!” Amanda hopped to her feet and snatched Akko’s hand, yanking her up and dragging her some.

“Hold on!”  OK, so maybe she wasn’t sick…but something else was up.  “Amanda?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there something you wanna talk about?” Akko pulled Amanda closer, lacing their fingers together.  “You’re acting really weird.”

“I thought this evening was ‘posed to be about you!” Amanda tried, refusing to look Akko in the eye.

“Well, in that case…Can I tell you about who I crush on?” Akko asked, tilting her head to the side.  Amanda blushed brightly, but nodded.  “She’s really headstrong and smart.  I’ve never seen someone as great on a broom as her.  Oh!  And she’s soooo cute; the red hair reallyyyy works-“

“I get it!”

“Do you, Amanda?”  Akko squeezed her hand tightly.  “It’s OK, y’know?”

“Is it OK to kiss you then?  Because it’s been really hard not to-“

Akko leaned up on her toes to press her lips gently against Amanda’s own.  It was light and soft, and if it weren’t for the fingers curled into her shirt, she might not have even registered what happened.  Akko leaned back onto her feet and smiled, swinging their joined hands childishly. 

Amanda smiled.  “I was gonna kiss you first, y’know…”

“You were too slow,” Akko teased. 

“I’m really glad you conjured all those mosquitos, now…” Amanda snickered, poking one of the bandages.

“Hey!” Akko whined, puffing her cheeks and cradling the bite.  “Well _I’m_ glad you’re a rambling mess!”

“Like you’re one to talk!” 

And with that, the two fell into comfortable banter, pushing and shoving each other in teasing play on the way back to their dorms.  And if they stole a few kisses every now and then, well that’s what revenge was for.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two ok


End file.
